regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
You Deserve This!
Plot As a plan of revenge, the trio trapped Louise and Darwin, but will they escape their trap? Transcript *(The episode starts with Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang setting up a trap) *'Zim': Okay, here is the scheme, we will lure Darwin and Louise to their trap, first we have to send a bait to distract the coule. Next, we lead them into the surprise, ad last, once we blind them with flashes, they will fell to a hole. Is this clear? *'All': (Nodded) *'Zim': I'll take that as a yes. *'Gumball': Wait a minute, I can be the bait, after all these couple should be teached a lesson. *'Bashful': Are you sure? *'Gumball': Yes. *(With Darwin and Louise) *'Darwin': Gumball is so stupid, he thinks the square root of 4 is 2. *'Louise': Umm, Darwin. 2 times 2 equals 4. *'Darwin': Some of a bi- *(Gumball appears hiding Mt fish food and runs away) *'Darwin': After him! He has my treats! *'Louise': ...Okay. Let's get him! *(They got to Gumball, but he was nowhere to be seen, suddenly, the gang used Forerunner flashes to blind the couple, they fell in a hole and landed on a ground) *'Louise': You the one who fell us landed on a hole. *'Bashful': That's right. *(Everyone victoriously laughed, Bob appears out of nowhere) *'Bob': What the Hell is going on here? *'Paz': Oh you know, Louise and Darwin playfully fell into a underground full of riches of grass and crap. *'Studder': They enjoyed being in the hole, too. *'Sterling Archer': Why are you here, Bob? *'Bob': Just making sure where did these couple ranned off to until I found out that they purposely fell into a hole. *'Skoodge': You knew what you saw? *'Bob': The only thing I see is Louise and Darwin felling into that hole, thats all I have remembered. *'Ashley': (Thoughts) God, even he fell for that. (Talks) Well, we'll be getting out soon. *(Bob leaves kindly) *'Zack': Are we letting them go? *'Ashley': Actually, we are going to laugh at those bitchy perverted loving couple of kids until they learn their lesson for pranking aggressively. *(In the hole) *'Darwin': Seriously Louise, why th frick did we have to be pranked by those loosers?! *'Louise': Seems like because it's obviously a plan of revenge. *'Darwih': Let's do it together. *'Louise': Yeah. *(The light's hole top was suddenly closed by a rock) *'Louise': Oh my God! We're trapped! *'Darwin': Why not a bulldozer? *'Louise': Perfect.But how can we operate one? Darwin:I know a guy. (Picks up cell)Hey.... Batman, I need a bulldozer. Now!(hangs up) Louise:YOU KNOW BAT MAN?! Darwin:Yep. *'Louise': Was he an old mentor of Robin? *'Darwin': Yes. He is. (scene switches to the living room) Gumball:(gasps) I think Darwin is calling Bat Man. Brian:What do we do? Zim:WE HIT IT WHERE IT HURTS!(Scene changes to some one destroying the trap with an Energy Sword) Darwin:Thank you so much Bat- BARNACCO?! Barnacco:The names not human Batman. We just found out that you were trapped because one of the Promethean Watchers had informed us, Empire Lords. SO SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! I'M GONNA KILL YA! (Darwin and Louise screams) (Barnnaco knocks them out with a Empire Gravity Hammer) (Scene switches to the Moon's interior inside the moon where Darwin and Louise wakes up) Louise:Hey, who are you? Darwin:Darwin. You? Louise:I'm Louise as in Geez Louise! Darwin and Louise:(in unsion) Where are we? *'Jul': Seems like we have made them loose their memkry or something. *'Barranco': That's why I have a scheme to fulf Fi l our promise for the Empires' Glory of Evil. (scene changes to Stewie,Brian, Gumball, and Zim walking to the trap) Gumball:Alright Darwin and Louise, were ganna-(pauses) Where are Darwin and Louise) Brian:Hey there's a note.(reads it from a Forerunner memo) Greetings filthy sheroes of Earth, I have captured Darwin and Louise and knocked them out, probably got amnseshia right now. If you don't give the purple star to me, your friends will die. Barnnaco and the other Empire Lords. *'Zim': You heard what Barnnaco said. He wants to gives us the purple star. *'Gumball': Are you sure? *'Zim': Yes. Come on. We'll give the Empire Lords the purple star. *(Later) *'Jul': Are you sure the heroes gonna gives us the purple star? *'Barranco': Of course. *'Bowser: What is this purple star you may say? *'Barranco': It's true that it is powered by faith and glory, Empire Lords like us can possess it's power. The purple star is a dark secret kept as a orb of darkness ever made by the Forerunners. It is design to bring the rule to the entire galaxy. And besides, our own emperial technology is made from "only" Forerunner technology. This is how we have faith and glory in our strength for the Glory of Evil. *'Ridley': Hopefully, we would conquer the entire galaxy, and nothing will ever stop us, Empire Lords. *'Paper Bowser': Yeah. *(They wait for a moment for a while, until Jul br re aks the silence) *'Jul': What do you think is taking the heroes so long to surrender the purple star? *(With the gang, they looked for the purple star, but couldn't) *'Brian': How the hell are we suppose to find out where the location of this purple star is?! *'Paper Mario': Maybe it's at space. *Mordecai:OF COURSE IT'S AT SPACE YOU DUMMIES! (Everyone flinches) My Bad. *(Scene changes to Darwin and Louise) *Darwin: So... your a girl with bunny ears? *Louise:Yeah. And your a confident fish?(Darwin blushes) *Darwin:You said it not me. *Louise:Yeah.(blushes slightly) I did.(The two stare at each other's eyes) *Darwin:You look so beautiful. *Louise:Thanks. You look so cute and tough. *Darwin:Thanks.... (they kissed each other as flashbacks goes through their minds about her greatest moments) *Louise: Darwin? *Darwin: Louise?(they hug) *Both: WERE SAFE! *Barnacco: What the filth?! *'Jul': STOP THEM!! (Points at Louise and Darwin) *(Many Prometheans hold the trio capives) *'Darwin': (Struggling from one of the Promethean Knight's small srmss) Let us go you bastards! (The Knight roared at Darwin, making him scared) *(The gang approached with the Purple Star) *'Mordecai': Here's the Purple Star. (Gives it to the Lords) *'Barranco': Excellent. *'Bowser': Now let them go. *(The Prometheans let Darwin and Louise go) *'Jul': Now we can finally conquer the universe with the Purple Star, since it is created by the Forerunners! * Gumball : BARNACCO! We got the purple star! You can let Louise and Darwin go !(the gang spots the Empire defeated and Darwin and Louise okay)Never mind.(everyone leaves) *'Zim': They sure about this? *'Bashful': Yeah. The Empire keep the Purple Star. *'Skoodge': Agreed. *'Sleepy': That's what the Empire said. * Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers